A distributed computing environment can include multiple computing nodes in communication with each other over a network for processing data. Examples of a computing node can include a computing device, a server, a virtual machine, or any combination of these. The computing nodes can each process at least a portion of the data and provide a result. The distributed computing environment is typically used for performing operations such as linear calculations based on input data. Applying the distributed computing environment to non-linear operations can greatly improve the data processing capability of the distributed computing environment, but such an application is not straightforward.